The Troublemakers do the Scared Straight Program
The Troublemakers do the Scared Straight Program is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript by Sophie the Otter. Plot Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Aaron, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Dylan, Rob, Alex, BATF, Ron, Adelaide, Leila, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice do the SSP when they used fake ID's to see Big Hero 6. They got into a lot of trouble like getting held back to preschool, getting their teachers arrested, misbehaving at stores, and more. Then, they misbehave during the SSP, so their parents pick them up and they ground them for misbehaving during the SSP. Cast (Admins can add what ever they want to make this story better (though as long as PB&Jotterisnumber1 agrees with it), Do not remove any characters just because you hate them.) * Brian as Warren Cook, Keith and Stephen Larson * David as Eddie K, Caillou, Noddy, Aaron, Ron and Coulden Pettit * Joey as Memy9909 and DeLorean * Eric as Bobbyispoopy, Moe, Andy Panda, Mike, Dylan, Big Ears, Eric Larson, Boris, and DeLorean's dad * Young Guy as Edro, Mitch and Kumi's Dad * Simon as Keith's dad, Nathan Pearson, Joe, and Horace N. Buggy * Julie as Rob, Erika and Doris * Princess as Zara, Alex, Maya, Leila and Jamie * Kimberly as Memy9909's, Eddie K, Jamie, Bobbyispoopy, Maya, Mike, Ron, Adelaide, Alice, Dora and Erika and Zara's mom, Gage, Pedro, and Kumi * Kayla as Dora, Penny, BATF and Sophie the Otter * Kate as Leila, Dylan, Moe, Joe, and DeLorean's mom, Adelaide and Scooter * Ivy as herself, and Kumi's Mom * Emma as Emma Pearson * Jennifer as Aaron's Mom * Diesel as Bobbyispoopy, Memy9909, Dylan, Rob, Alex, Maya, Mike, BATF, Aaron, Leila, Ron, Adelaide, Zara, Erika, Moe, Joe, Alice, Dora and Jamie's dads, Gage's Grandpa and Big Pauly * Alan as Videogamenerd1000's Dad, Alan Cook and Alan Pearson * Carmen as Pedro and Edro's Mom * Juan as Pedro and Edro's Dad * Steven as Eddie K's Dad and Policeman #2 * Dave as Ivy's Dad and Policeman #1 * Paul as Videogamenerd1000 * Bridget as Keith's Mom * Millie as Rob and Alex's mom * Salli as BATF's Mom and Alice * Scary Voice as Scary Person and Gage's crying voice Transcript (You can help add to this, but as long as the creator accepts your change(s) to it.) see Warren Cook, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Aaron, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Dylan, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Leila, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice in Lake Hoohaw outside PB&J's houseboat Warren: "Sophie the Otter!" Sophie: What is it?" DeLorean: "We cannot see Big Hero 6 because we are grounded." Bobbyispoopy: "Very well then. Good thing we have made fake ID's for you." Kumi: Isn't that against the law?" DeLorean: "My sweet love is right." Sophie: "That's all we got!" Dylan: "Fine." Kumi: "What Will our fake IDs be?" Sophie: "Warren will be Hero, Eddie K will be Baymax, Bobbyispoopy will be Tadashi Hamada, Nathan Pearson will be Go Go Tomago, Zara will be Cass Hamada, Erika will be Honey Lemon, Gage will be Fred, Moe will be Mochi, Joe will be Mr. Yama, Keith will be Alistair Krei, and so on!" troublemakers families are all outside PB&J's houseboat Alan Cook: "Police, can you arrest those kids?" Policeman #1: Don't worry, sir! They aren't under arrest. There is a program called the Scared Straight Program. Those troublemakers have used fake ID's to see Big Hero 6. Anyway, we must check to make sure if the troublemakers are not sitting on the couch inside the houseboat." the houseboat, we see Leila sitting on the couch Policeman #2: "Please come outside immediately! The program is called the Scared Straight Program!" walks outside out the houseboat to join the rest of the troublemakers to: The troublemakers, the policemen, and the troublemakers families outside the houseboat Policeman #2: (handcuffing the troublemakers) "Put your hands behind your back, everyone! This is the scared straight program!" Gage: "What! The scared straight program?!" Coulden Pettit: "The scared straight program!" Emma Pearson: "You children need to learn your lesson and act like adults!" Moe: "This is crazy!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Scooter: "Nope! It's not crazy. You kids have got into a lot of trouble!" Aaron: "Like what exactly?" Alan Cook: "Using fake ID's to see Big Hero 6 in theaters!" Eddie K's Dad: "Getting fat at Wendy's, McDonald's, KFC, Burger King, Subway, Taco Bell, Dairy Queen, and all other fast food restaurants!" Eddie K's Mom: "Always getting into trouble at school!" Bobbyispoopy's Dad: "Getting your teachers arrested!" Bobbyispoopy's Mom: "Taunting at neighbours!" Alan Pearson: "Robbing a bank and a supermarket." Emma Pearson: "Going to a different type of place while grounded!" Zara and Erika's Dad: "Getting held all the way back to preschool!" Zara and Erika's Mom: "Misbehaving at stores!" the troublemakers families listed the bad things the troublemakers did Policeman #2: "Come with us, all of you! You are going to the scared straight program! We'll all show you how it's like to processed, booked and jailed, and you'll all go to the demon room. Now everybody get in the police bus!" troublemakers and the policemen get in the police bus. and police bus drives away Alan Cook: "I do hope that program will be very good for those naughty kids!" Mrs. Penza: "Now that those troublemakers are now finally gone! Let's all celebrate with the PB&J Otter theme song!" speaker appears and the PB&J Otter theme song plays while the troublemakers families dance along it at the police station Policeman #1: "OK, guys. Here is the part where we get processed. First, I'll check each of your hair to make sure that there's no grime or junk!" #1 checks each troublemaker's hair Policeman #2: "OK! Good! there is no grime or junk in your hair. Now I will that each of your bottoms are clean." #2 checks each troublemaker's bottom Policeman #1: "Yep! They're clean! Now I will check each your arms!" #1 checks each troublemaker's arm Policeman #2: "OK then. Now I will check to make sure you don't have any weapons. Please empty your pockets. Empty them right now!" Nathan Pearson: "Actually sir, we have got nothing in our pockets." Andy Panda: "I am a panda! I don't have pockets." Policeman #1: "All 38 of you are now ready to get booked! Please get lost right this minute!" troublemakers run away from the policeman to the booking room Policeman: #1: "I shall now turn on the searchlights!" to: The troublemakers in the booking room Warren: "This is the most horrible program we will ever do!" Eddie K: "I know, Warren." Bobbyispoopy: "Me too." Nathan Pearson: "Me three!" Zara: "Me four!" Erika: "Me five!" Gage: "Me six!" Moe: "Me seven!" Joe: "Me eight!" Keith: "Me nine!" Pedro: "Me ten!" Edro: "Me eleven!" Dora: "And twelve!" Andy Panda: "Me thirteen!" Penny: "Me fourteen!" Mitch: "Me fifteen!" Jamie: "Me sixteen!" Kumi: "And me!" Ivy: "And me!" Caillou: "And me!" DeLorean: "And me!" Memy9909: "And me!" Aaron: "And me!" Stephen: "And me!" Maya; "And me!" Mike: "And me!" Dylan: "And me!" Rob: "And me!" Alex: "And me!" BATF: "And all three of us!" Ron: "And me!" Adelaide: "And me!" Leila: "And me!" VideoGameNerd1000: "And me!" Noddy: "And me!" Alice: "And me as well!" to: The policeman Policeman #1: "Hold on a second! The searchlights did not find them! I'd better check on those kids!" to: The policeman with the troublemakers Policeman: #1 "What's wrong with all 38 of you kids! The searchlights have been trying to look for you everywhere! You just went somewhere else so they could not find you! Go to the demon room right now!" troublemakers run to the demon room to: The troublemakers in the demon room Dylan: "Uh oh! Who's coming in the demon room?" giant person appears and the troublemakers become shocked Moe: "Oh no! It's a scary person! We'd better run for our lives!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" troublemakers run away from the scary person to the other side Scary Person: "Welcome to the demon room! I am going to scare all 38 of you away!" the troublemakers leave the demon room to: The 38 troublemakers in jail Policeman #1: "Now, this is the part where you get jailed!" troublemakers walk in jail and the policeman locks them up Policeman #1: "Please stay here for a little while. The program will end in 6 hours so stay in jail for those hours!" the policeman leaves Warren: "Hey gang! I've got a good plan!" Alice: "What is it, Warren?" Warren: "Let's all escape from this annoying program!" Kumi: "I like that plan Warren!" minutes later Warren: "Hooray! We finally escaped from this program!" Eddie K: "That was a brilliant escape!" Bobbyispoopy: "I agree!" Nathan Pearson: "Me too!" Zara: "Me three!" Erika: "Me four!" Gage: "Me five!" Moe: "Me six!" Joe: "Me seven!" Keith: "Me eight!" Pedro: "Me nine!" Edro: "Me ten!" Dora: "Me eleven!" Andy Panda: "Me twelve!" Penny: "And me!" Mitch: "And me!" Jamie: "And me!" Kumi: "And me!" Ivy: "And me!" Caillou: "And me!" DeLorean: "And me!" Memy9909: "And me!" Aaron: "And me!" Stephen: "And me!" Maya: "And me!" Mike: "And me!" Dylan: "And me!" Rob: "And me!" Alex: "And me!" BATF: "And all 3 of us!" Ron: "And me!" Adelaide: "And me!" Leila: "And me!" VideoGameNerd1000: "And me!" Noddy: "And me!" Alice: "And me!" inside the police station Policeman #1: "Oh no! The alarm has gone off now! I do hope those kids didn't escape from the scared straight program. Even worse, escaping from prison!" to: The troublemakers outside the police station Warren: "Goodbye, scared straight program!" policeman appears Warren: "Oh no! It's the police!" Policeman #1: "You kids have just escaped from the scared straight program! That does it! You have gone too far this time! I am so calling your parents about this!" Warren: "No!" (x32) Eddie K: "No!" (x25) Bobbyispoopy: "No!" (x19) Nathan Pearson: "No!" (x24) Zara and Erika: "No!" (x17) Gage: "No!" (x13) Moe and Joe: "No!" (x20) Keith: "No!" (x31) Pedro and Edro: "No!" (x22) Dora: "No!" (x26) Andy Panda: "No!" (x18) Penny and Mitch: "No!" (x12) Jamie: "No!" (x37) Kumi: "No!" (x16) Ivy: "No!" (x14) Caillou: "No!" (x22) DeLorean: "No!" (x34) Memy9909: "No!" (x25) Aaron: "No!" (x15) Stephen: "No!" (x21) Maya and Mike: "No!" (x33) Dylan: "No!" (x28) Rob and Alex: "No!" (x16) BATF: "No!" (x24) Ron: "No!" (x32) Adelaide: "No!" (x12) Leila: "No!" (x20) VideoGameNerd1000: "No!" (x19) Noddy: "No!" (x14) Alice: "No!" (x32) policeman picks up the phone Policeman #1: "Hello parents! Your children have been misbehaving during the scared straight program! Please come over here and ground them! OK, goodbye!" the troublemakers parents arrived Alan Cook: "Warren!" Eddie K's Dad: "Eddie K!" Bobbyispoopy's Dad: "Bobbyispoopy!" Alan Pearson: "Nathan Pearson!" Zara and Erika's Dad: "Zara and Erika!" Coulden Pettit: "Gage!" Moe and Joe's Dad: "Moe and Joe!" Mr. Penza: "Keith!" Pedro and Edro's Dad: "Pedro and Edro!" Dora's Dad: "Dora!" Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda!" Big Pauly: "Penny and Mitch!" Jamie's Dad: "Jamie!" Kumi's Dad: "Kumi!" Ivy's Dad: "Ivy!" Boris: "Caillou!" DeLorean's Dad: "DeLorean!" Memy9909's Dad: "Memy!" Aaron's Dad: "Aaron!" Eric Larson: "Stephen!" Maya and Mike's Dad: "Maya and Mike!" Dylan's Dad: "Dylan!" Rob and Alex's Dad: "Rob and Alex!" BATF's Dad: "Brandi and the Friends!" Ron's Dad: "Ron!" Adelaide's Dad: "Adelaide!" Leila's Dad: "Leila!" VideoGameNerd1000's Dad: "VideoGameNerd1000!" Big Ears: "Noddy!" Alice's Dad: "Alice!" Alan Cook: "We all cannot believe you misbehaved during the scared straight program!" Eddie K's Mom: "You are all grounded for quadruple eternity!" Bobbyispoopy's Mom: "I agree!" Emma Pearson: "Me too!" Zara and Erika's Mom: "Me three!" Gage's Grandpa: "Me four!" Moe and Joe's Mom: "Me five!" Mrs. Penza: "Me six!" Pedro and Edro's Mom: "Me seven!" Dora's Mom: "Me eight!" Horace N. Buggy: "Me nine!" Scooter: "Me ten!" Jamie's Mom: "Me eleven!" Kumi's Mom: "Me twelve!" Ivy's Dad: "Me thirteen!" Doris: "And me!" DeLorean's Mom: "And me!" Memy9909's Mom: "And me!" Aaron's Mom: "And me!" Eric Larson: "And me!" Maya and Mike's Mom: "And me!" Dylan's Mom: "And me!" Rob and Alex's Mom: "And me!" BATF's Mom: "And me!" Ron's Mom: "And me!" Adelaide's Mom: "And me!" Leila's Mom: "And me!" VideoGameNerd1000's Dad: "And me!" Big Ears: "There is no computer, no TV, no iPod, iPhone, no FaceBook, no Twitter, and lots more!" Zara: "What are you talking about?" Alice's Mom: "All 38 of you troublemakers are grounded which means no fun, no YouTube and no Go!Animate!" Rob and Alex's Mom: "When we get home, you will all go upstairs to your rooms!" Alan Cook: "And Warren, when we get home, you will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Disney!" Warren: (walking away) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Bobbyispoopy's Dad: "And Bobbyispoopy, when we get home, you will watch teenager shows and scary movies not made for babies!" Bobbyispoopy: (walking away) "Poopy, poopy, poopy, poopy, poopy, poo, poo, poo!" Alan Pearson: "Nathan Pearson, when we get home, you will watch shows and movies not made for babies!" Nathan Pearson: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Moe and Joe's Dad: "Moe and Joe, when we get home, you two will go upstairs to your room and watch prime time, kids and preschool shows not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network along with Disney and DreamWorks movies as well as Wallace and Gromit films, just like what Sophie the Otter and her friends told you two to watch!" Moe and Joe: (walking away) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Keith's Dad: "Keith, when we get home, you will watch Barney on TV forever!" Keith: (walking away) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Pedro and Edro's Mom: "Boys, when we get home, you both will watch primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Fox, Comedy Central, or Adult Swim and not related to GrandChase or Elsword forever!" Pedro and Edro: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dora's Dad: "And Dora, when we get home, you will go to your room and watch shows and movies not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon!" Dora: (walking away) "It's so not faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Horace N. Buggy: "As for you Andy Panda, when we get home, you will watch shows and movies not made by either Marvel, Fox or Paramount!" Andy Panda: (walking away) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Doris: "Caillou, when we get home, you will watch all Disney Junior shows that are not made by either Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar!" Caillou: (walking away) "No!" (x15) Memy9909's Dad: "Memy, when we get home, you will go to your room while we order you some Barney and Nick Jr. DVDs and VHS Tapes along with educational PC games like JumpStart, Living Books, and BBC Multimedia PC Games for you to watch and play for the rest of your life!" Memy9909 (walking away): "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Eric Larson: "As for you Stephen, when we get home, you will watch shows and movies and play video games that are not Mario related!" Stephen: (walking away) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" BATF's Dad: "When we get home Brandi and the Friends, you 3 will watch shows and movies that are not made by either Disney, Paramount or Nickelodeon!" BATF: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alice's Dad: "Alice, when we get home, you will watch shows and movies not made by either Dimension Films, Konami or Benami!" Alice: (walking away) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Jamie's Dad: "And Jamie, when we get home, you'll watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Anpanman, Bali, Sesame Street, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Henry Hugglemonster, The Octonauts, Tickety Toc, The Wiggles, LazyTown, Max and Ruby, Bubble Guppies, Angelina Ballerina, Caillou, Bob the Builder, Franklin, Mike the Knight, Tree-Fu Tom, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Will Quack Quack, The Magic School Bus, The Pajanimals, Baby Einstein, Team Umizoomi, Yo Gabba Gabba, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, PAW Patrol, Bear in the Big Blue House, The Hoobs, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Boohbah, Brum, Rosie and Jim, Balamory, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Same Smile, Bosco, The Morbegs, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Peppa Pig, Mister Maker, The Koala Brothers, Charlie and Lola, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd and Bird, Grandpa in My Pocket, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Franny's Feet, Curious George, VeggieTales, The Doodlebops, Postman Pat, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pingu, Zack and Quack, Raggs Kids Club Band, Maya the Bee, The World of David the Gnome, Noozles, Doctor Snuggles, Ovide and the Gang, Sylvanian Families, Out of the Box, Fraggle Rock, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Nina and the Neurons, Andy Pandy, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Baby Jake, Peep and the Big Wide World, Big Bag, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Fireman Sam, Kipper, Maisy, Engie Benjy, Oswald, Tractor Tom, Fifi and the Flowertots, Tiny Planets, Chuggington, The Backyardigans, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Little Einsteins, Gina D's Kids Club, Dooley and Pals, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Bindi the Jungle Girl, Numberjacks, Hip Hop Harry, Strawberry Shortcake, Hilltop Hospital, Angelmouse, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Firehouse Tales, Gerald McBoing Boing, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Little Robots, Animal Mechanicals, The Save Ums, Bill and Ben, Dino Babies, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Get Squiggling, The Herbs, Astro Farm, The Big Garage, Roary the Racing Car, James the Cat, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Polka Dot Shorts, Wonder Pets, Chloe's Closet, Abadas, and Johnson and Friends for the rest of your life!" Jamie: (walking away) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hate baby shows!" Eddie K's Dad: "Come on, Eddie K. Let's go home now." Eddie K: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zara and Erika's Dad: "Zara and Erika. Let's go home now." Zara and Erika: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Big Pauly: "Come on, Penny and Mitch. Both of you are grounded forever with no more Junie B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton, Hercules or The Hunchback of Notre Dame ever again when we get home." Penny and Mitch: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kumi's Dad: "Kumi, we are going home now. You are grounded with no MGM stuff, shows, movies, music, or video games ever again!" Kumi: (walking away) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ivy's Dad: "Come with me, Ivy. We are going straight back home!" Ivy: (walking away) "It's not fair! Why do you have to this to me? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" DeLorean's Dad: "DeLorean, you will recieve punishments when we get home." DeLorean: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aaron's Dad: "Aaron, let's go home now!" Aaron: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Maya and Mike's Dad: "Come on, Maya and Mike. You both are grounded when we get home!" Maya and Mike: (walking away) "No! (x10) This is the worst day ever!" Dylan's Dad: "Dylan, let's go home now!" Dylan: (walking away) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rob and Alex's Dad: "Rob and Alex, you're both grounded when we get home!" Rob and Alex: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ron's Dad: "Come with us, Ron. We are going back home!" Ron: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Adelaide's Mom: "Come on, Adelaide. You'll recieve spankings and beatings when we get home!" Adelaide: (walking away) "No!" (x18) Leila's Dad: "Come on, Leila. When we get home, you will take a cold shower and we will force-feed you hot sauce for your punishment." Leila: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" VideoGameNerd1000's Dad: "Videogamenerd1000, when we get home, you will listen to preschool music such as The Wiggles, the Barney theme song, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, Kidzone, Thomas and Friends, Hi-5, Crazy Bus, Playhouse Disney songs, Kidsongs, Gummy Bear, Silly Songs with Larry, Tumble Tots Action Song Favourites, and The Doodlebops as well!" VideoGameNerd1000: (walking away) "No!" (x24) Big Ears: "Come on, Noddy. You are grounded when we get home!" Noddy: (walking away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gage's Grandpa: "Come with us, Gage. You are grounded when we get home!" Gage: "But but but but but! I'm really sorry for misbehaving during the scared straight program!" Coulden Pettit: "Apology denied! You're not getting Arby's and that's a capital final! When we get home, you are go straight to Grandpa's room. Let's go home now!" follows Coulden Pettit and his grandpa home as he cries in Scary Voice Policeman #1: "Oh boy! I hate these troublemakers who always get into a lot of trouble!" end! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Longest Videos